The Unknown Gunman
by ForgottenPoet
Summary: A Unknown Gunman comes to SmokeCloud city.


TRIGUN-  
  
Lost Episode: "The Nameless Gunman"  
  
By Brad Chamblee  
  
It had been many years sence the planet Gunsmoke had heard of Vash the Stampede. In time his name had slowly faded. Sure the bounty for him always stayed up but who would want to capture a hero like the Humaniod Typhoon. The Thompson and Strife family had taken there two girls Milly and Meryel to be dead sence hearing no word from them for over 5 years. Unknown to everyone Milly and Meryel where still alive and well still following the "60 billion double dollar man", but not as part of there job but as friend to Vash.  
  
The sun was setting on the city of SmokeCloud. It was a quiet city for the most part. Not too many outlaws and just enough bars to keep the men of the city busy. "Mommy!" cried a little girl behind held up but a tall burly man. "Shh, little girl or I'll kill you now." the man said huskly. The mother of the child ran from the local store screaming for help and for mercy from the burly outlaw. The outlaw laughed with what seemed like pure evil in his low husky voice as he reached a hand to his side unholstering his firearm. He put the handgun to the young girl's head and shouted so the entire city could hear him. "Empty your bank and load it into my car and I will spare this little girls life." he spoke with a wicked smirk on his face. The outlaw was a tall man wearing a black undershirt and dark jeans. His obivously to small red vest clinging to his chest as his long black and gray hair flowed behind him in the wind. Anyone with any intelligence could see he ment business. Hurriedly a couple of men ran to the local bank to do as the outlaw demanded. "Good..." said the outlaw as the men loaded up his old beatup car.   
  
After all the money was loaded up into his car he looked to it with a displeased look on his face. "Is this all your pathic city can offer from your bank!?" He said loudly. He shook his head as the young girl in his arms tryed to stay as still as she could as the cold metal of the outlaws gun was to her head. "Now Im afraid this isn't enough... Hmm, I guess I'll just take this girl with me too!" He laughed loudly griping the girl tightly into his grasp walking towards the car. Just as he reached for the handle to the car a gunshot was heard and a sudden whole was at his doorhandle to the car. "What the...!" He yelled looking to his right. "Who do you think you are." He exclaimed to the gunman. The sun was making it very hard to see the figure as if he was only a shadow. At each of the gunman's side was another 2 figures who seemed to be women. "I think You should but the young girl down." said a calm smooth voice of the gunman in the sun. The outlaw put his free hand above his eyes to try to get a better look. When he did this the little girl struggled free from the outlaw runing away quickly. "Ahh! come back here little-" he said being cut off by the gunman. "Now give the money back to the townspeople or you will regret it." said again in a smooth calm young sounding voice. "Who the hell do you think your are?" said the outlaw pulling his gun out again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said. The wind caused the gunman's rather long coat to move around as a dust was wavering at his feet. The outlaw yelled as he aimed quickly and squeezed the trigger to his gun fireing off 5 shots towards the gunman in the sun.  
  
In a spilt second the gunman rolled to his left at the same time drawing a rather long handgun firing only 1 shot. After a moment of silence the outlaw suddenly droped to his knees holding his stomach with his hands. He removed his hands seeing the sight of his own blood. He coughed as the outlaw findly fell over. The gunman still in the glaze of the sun spoke. "Get this man a doctor." was all he said as he turned around as his two other figures with him did as well. The little girl jumped from her mothers arm and ran to the gunman and huged his legs. The gunman looked down to the girl as did the girl looked up to meet his sight. The young man she was huging had a smile of his face as his dark green eyes sparkled. His spiked blonde hair moved with the wind as he looked down at her. The young girl opened her mouth and only spoke two soft child like words, "Thank you." The blonde hair gunman kneeled down Huging the young girl. "Your welcome." he said with his calmest voice. "Who are you?" the little girl asked him. "They call me..." He was cut off by the figure to his right who was now into plain view of the little girl. She was a young lady with short croped black hair wearing all white and blue. To her side was another taller girl with long aurburn hair and a long brown over coat and a surpising loving smile. The blonde gunman stood to his feet and waved to the girl. "I have to go now." he said again with his soft voice. The girl let go of him and was joined by the rest of the towns people watching the 3 heros walk into the sunset out into the desert planet. 


End file.
